Dr. McEver will be responsible for overall administration of the PPG. He will meet weekly with Drs. Cummings and Xia to discuss PPG issues. Each of the project leaders is responsible for administering his project. Additional informal discussions will facilitate exchange of data and methods among the projects. Daily administration will proceed through the assistance of Ms. Denise Brewer, an experienced administrative assistant who will manage the activities of the Administrative Core. This Core is located in the same hallway where Drs. McEver and Xia have their offices and labs. Ms. Brewer's duties will include arranging seminars and ordering office supplies, sending memos and data summaries to project scientists, preparing manuscripts, communicating with the PPG advisors, and filing progress reports with NIH. A strength of the Administrative Core will be the participation of Mr. Todd Walker, a computer expert who will create and maintain a PPG server where all project scientists can post and exchange raw and processed data.